The 'Good' Guy
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: Post Origins - Pre X1.  Jean is struggling with her powers and her temper as a new resident moves into the mansion.  Without her mentor, Erik, can she learn to do things Charles' way, and will this new resident make her give in to her dark side?
1. Chapter 1

Okay I had this really really REALLY strange plot bunny hit me today. Something that bugged me from all of the movies, something that is never explained very well, and having also read the comics for years, the character of Jean in the movies is so out of character...I had to explain it.

YES THIS IS A VICTOR/JEAN Pairing...usually I HATE Jean but something about this made sense and clicked. Expect a more comic based Jean, not the quiet controlled woman, but the fiery girl you'd expect with someone with her hair. This is pre-Jean/Scott, but the undercurrents are there as well. Again, I usually hate both these characters, but I'm in the mood to be forgiving in the holiday season.

How does Jean know the difference between the 'good' guy and the 'bad' guy? When and why did Xavier lock up the Phoenix? Why was Jean so interested in Logan, not medically, but comparatively?

Yeah yeah all the legal stuff. Don't own them wish I did blah blah blah.

Chapter 1

She felt his presence before she heard the pounding on the door. Like everything about him, it was larger than life. She stood in the shadows as Scott opened the door and he entered the foyer. Entered was the only word she could think of, dominated, controlled, overwhelmed just didn't cut it. She tried to probe his mind, but he looked straight at her and held up one finger and shook it at her like you would a child. In his mind she heard "that's rude little frail, ask first."

He walked straight past Scott and straight to Charles' office. She had never seen anyone like him before. He was dressed in black from head to toe, his hair was cut in a close buzz cut, and you couldn't tell what color it was. She remembered his eyes on her, steel grey, almost black, his patrician features framed by mutton chop sideburns. His body was hidden under a long black trench coat that flapped behind him like horrible bat wings. She remembered that finger, the long sharp claw extending from the tip, and the curve of an amused smile on his lips, and she blushed.

"Jean, could you come to my office, we have a new guest.". She sent her agreement and caught sight of Ororo moving down the hallway to open and air out a guest room. Jean walked down the stairs, glad that she was the telepath, not the other way around. She didn't want him to know what she'd been thinking about his lips.

She knew what Charles wanted her for, she was the defacto medic around the place. She was actually in her second year of pre-med, having graduated high school early. The Professor arranged for most of her classes and lab work to take place on site. She opened the door.

Charles was sitting behind his desk, but stood as she walked in. Their guest just looked at her from the chair he lounged in.

"Jean, this is Victor Creed. He has asked for help with his mutation. Victor, Jean will help you get settled and start the process for cataloging and analyzing your mutation."

She blushed as she felt his eyes rake up and down her body, and saw the knowing grin on his lips. He slowly stood up and the thought crossed her mind again that he filled a room with his presence. He really wasn't quite as tall as she first thought, nor as broad, but he was still huge.

"If you will follow me." She said softly. Charles kept trying to help her contain her voice, always reminding her to speak softly.

"Sure, doll." He growled at her. She didn't jump, and didn't think she showed any sign of surprise at the animalistic noise. She led him to the elevator door and pushed the button. She stepped inside and pressed the button to the second sub-basement.

"Bring it on, doll" he growled again.

"What?"

"I can smell it, any time you want a ride bring it on, just don't whine if it's rough, I like it that way." He was leering at her again. This time she did some leering back, he must have seen something that startled him, because he backed up a half step. "Got a real fire there, frail. That could be fun."

She bit her tongue and walked out the door as it opened. He followed her to the lab area, she could hear his heavy footsteps echoing off the wall and part of her wanted to use her power to knock him off his feet, and show him what rough was.

Hank was sitting in the office of the lab area.

"Dr. McCoy, this is Mr. Creed. He needs a full workup and genetic scan." Jean said.

"Thank you, My Dear. Here's your homework assignment, and the paper you submitted was excellent." She turned and gave Creed another look over. She concentrated just a little and gave him an intimate telekinetic caress, then squeezed, hard.

"Rough, huh." She said with a slight smile on her lips as she walked out the door. She heard his low growl and allowed herself to laugh out loud at his discomfort. This one would be fun to play with.

XXXXXXXXX

"Scott, has Jean been acting strangely?" Charles asked as they walked through the garden.

"Not really...she's spending a whole lot of time with Hank, but that's for school."

"Aren't you two seeing each other?"

"We went out a couple times, but she's just so wrapped up in her pre-med that she doesn't have time for anything much else." He felt as if Charles were trying to probe his mind. "Since Emma left, I've been lonely, but I can't blame her for wanting to go to school."

"You could too, if you wanted." Charles said, placing a fatherly hand on his shoulder.

"No, I want to help here, besides, there would be too many chances of someone knocking my glasses off." Scott said, his hand brushing against the crystal lenses that allowed him to be able to see without destroying anything in his path. "Since you and Erik..." he stopped. No one discussed the horrible fight between their mentors, and the one thing Jean had confided in him was that she really missed Erik, he seemed to understand her better.

"I doubt that. He doesn't understand her mutation at all." Charles said out loud.

"Do you think she'll ever get her temper under control?" Scott rubbed the back of his head where she'd hit him with a rolling pin the other day, she'd thrown it at him telekinetically and knocked him out.

"Eventually, she's very volatile right now, and I hope that allowing Victor to stay is a good idea."

"Why?"

"I've known Victor a long time, but this is the first time he's come to me for help. He said he's getting out of control, even for him, and he needs me to try to help him keep the feral side repressed for a while." Charles sat down on a bench. Scott sat down next to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Just tired. I'm getting older, Scott." Charles laughed. "In my mind, I'm still twenty, but my body doesn't believe it." Scott chuckled with him.

"How did he keep it controlled before?"

"His brother, they share the mutation, but somehow his brother is able to control it better, and Victor, being the competitive person he is, wouldn't let his little brother be better at anything. But since they are no longer working together, he finds it harder and harder to not act like an animal."

"Why would that be an issue with Jean?" Scott asked.

"She's at an age that she's looking for something...and I have a feeling that there will be more than a few fireworks..." Scott glared at him for a moment. He cared about Jean, she was his friend...he hoped for something more, but she just wasn't ready for that.

"She will have to get her powers under control, and somehow I'm afraid Victor is not going to help with that."

"He'd better not hurt her." Scott said fiercely.

"Its not him hurting her I'm worried about." Charles said, his voice concerned.

Scott couldn't believe that Charles was worried about Jean hurting anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Victor smiled as he watched the hustle and bustle around the normally quiet mansion. Charles and Erik were men he'd always considered that rarest of things for him - friends. Watching the young people rushing around brought a life to this place that had been missing for thirty years or more.

The red head was particularly interesting, intoxicating and infuriating. In the week he'd been here she had been remote, friendly, offended, aroused, angry and tauntingly tantalizing all in the space of one hour on any given day. He couldn't keep her scents straight. The late night telekinetic visits were another issue he wasn't sure he wanted to bring to Charles' attention about his prized pupil. The girl had a lust and imagination to match the fire in her hair, and part of him wanted to see if she could really handle the real thing.

He watched her running around the track behind the house. He knew she knew he was watching because she sent a telekinetic squeeze straight to his groin. He watched as Summers walked up to her. Summers was another issue. He remembered who it had held him prisoner, and made no bones about wanting to return the favor.

"Charles wants to see you." He heard Summers say.

"I know," she snapped. "I told him I'm not finished with my run.".

"He said its important."

"It can wait!". She pushed Summers halfway back to the house with a thought. The kid picked himself up and dusted off his pants.

"Fine, be a bitch, Jean. He's just worried about you." Summers said a he stormed off. Victor could see why, the girl was obviously unstable, if very talented with her mutation. He grinned at her from his place on the porch. She gave him a haughty look and walked slowly past.

He let out a soft growl as she passed by, and whispered "Last night was the best one yet, Red. Let me know when you want to go for a real ride." She glared at him again, looking coolly down her nose where he was reclining, chair leaned back against the wall, as he smoked his cigar. He grinned, and let her hear his moan of appreciation as he felt her mental strokes up and down his cock. He knew she'd tease him like this the rest of the day now, just to remind him she could, and tonight, she'd project a fantasy image into his mind and provide a telekinetic surrogate for him to fuck, just like she had every night since Charles agreed to let him stay.

XXXXXXX

_Jean, don't tease Victor like that. He is trying to get his animal instincts under control._

_And your point is. He is an animal, his mind is so primitive, I'm just giving him what he needs to prevent him going after some girl in town and hurting her._

_This is not the way to help him, or you._

_You're not helping me. The power is growing, and sometimes its hard to control, at least teasing Victor gives me something to do with it, keeps it from overwhelming me sometimes._

_You should apologize to Scott. _

_That wimp, he needs to stop being such a push over._

_He is your friend and is very concerned about you, and your lack of control._

_He just wants to get in my pants, and frankly he's just too tame for me._

_Jean, you have to get these impulses under control. I know adolescence is difficult and with your powers even more so, but you are almost twenty, you need to start exerting some self control._

Ororo opened the door and they both turned to look at her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, but there is a young boy at the door, I think a run away, he seems very scared."

"Please have him come in, and get a room ready. He will be staying for a while." Charles said quietly. Jean glared at him. Letting another person horn in and take more time and more energy from him. He had enough on his hands.

"I'm going to go see Hank, and set up for the new profile." She said quietly. Charles nodded but didn't smile at her. "I'm fine, Charles. I have to turn in a paper to Hank anyway and he wanted help with an experiment later this week."

"Please, think about what I said." Charles said in his soft, controlled voice.

"I think about it all the time. I just want to help." She said softly. She did. Victor needed the outlet, and she knew that physically he'd hurt any woman he tried to touch right now, possibly kill, without thinking about it. Jean set the blocks in her mind that kept Charles from reading her most private thoughts. She didn't want her mentor to know she was seriously considering Victor's proposition.

She walked out of the office and toward the elevator. Scott walked out of the kitchen door, and stopped when he saw her. She saw him look around as if to run.

"Scott, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you that hard, I'm just having a bad day."

"You need to get some control over your temper, Jean. I'm worried." She tried not to wince. Everyone seemed worried about her and her temper and her power and how dangerous she could be. She was tired of it, tired of everyone walking around on egg shells around her.

"Scott, I'm fine, everyone has a bad day, I just have to be more careful of the people around me because I can really hurt them. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I just care about you and don't want you to lose it and regret it, you'd tear yourself up over it." She smiled at him. He did care, and was a good friend. Their few dates had been quiet, not exciting, but comfortable and she really did like him.

"Maybe we can see a movie this weekend." She said.

"That'd be great." His face lit up and she knew she'd made the right peace offering.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Victor, I cannot help you if you don't let me in." Charles said.

"I just don't like people messing in my head, Stryker did enough of that." He snarled.

"I'm not messing, but I need to see what caused this reversion to a more primitive state. It is more than just James leaving."

"Betraying me more like. The runt just told me "we're done." Like blood doesn't matter." Victor felt the rage growing inside him again. James was his family, the only person that had been with him his entire life, and to not have that companion, he couldn't control the rage anymore.

"It is more than companionship Victor. And it is more than just James' betrayal. There is something with your mutation, something forcing the primitive aspects to the fore. I would like you to submit to a CT scan, and a full medical work up."

"I did."

"Not the preliminary, but a full workup. Something is forcing you into a full primitive rage and I am concerned for your well being."

Victor snarled but nodded. Charles was right. The only thing that had kept him from going out and finding something to kill was Red. Somehow she'd found a way to satisfy his lust without hurting anyone, and if Charles knew what she was doing he'd stop it.

"I have spoken with Jean about her actions, but I am allowing her to continue as long as no physical contact occurs. It does have a calming effect on you."

"Stay the fuck out of my head unless I invite you." He snarled.

"You were projecting."


End file.
